The Return
by david.davies.5851
Summary: It has been eighteen months since Anakin defeated Darth Sidious, but even though the council have allowed him to stay married to Padme, things are still tense between him and the council. Now exactly two years to the day that she left the Order, Padme and the twins have to go to a conference leaving Anakin behind to think about things. Elsewhere, a stranger sits on the temple steps
**Hello Everyone. I am currently working on chapter 7 of Shaak Ti's Secret. However, whilst I'm planning it out, I've had this idea for a quick story. It will start as a one shot, but there might be a couple more chapters if you all want it. Like my other stories, this is AU and it will start eighteen months after Anakin Skywalker resisted the darkness and defeated Darth Sidious. There is no particular reason for this, it's just in this universe, he chose the correct decision. Even though Anakin has finally conquered his darkness, things are still tense. He's still not fully trusting of the council even though he has obtained a slight alteration to the code (more details in story). Just a note, this idea is related to an earlier idea I've had, so you will recognise the name if you have been following me.**

 **The Return: Chapter 1 – A Miserable Day.**

Why did it have to be today, of all days? That was the question that was hammering on the inside of Anakin Skywalker's brain. Yes, it had been eighteen months since he had killed Palpatine. Yes, it had been sixteen months approximately since Padme had given birth to his twins, Luke and Leia. But why in all the Sith hells did Padme had to leave for a political conference on Raxus today?

Of course, it didn't help that Raxus used to be the capital of the Separatists, but even that, for once, wasn't the main reason he was down. There were plenty of Jedi in the conference to protect his wife and their twins, which she had taken with her. No the main reason he was down was that it was the second anniversary and it was the first anniversary where he could really think about it. The first anniversary had only been a few months after Sidious' death and the galaxy had still been in turmoil with the end of the Clone Wars and the political mess in the Republic left by the Sith lord; not to mention the mess his marriage coming to light had caused in the Jedi Order.

All in all, last year he had simply been too involved in various affairs for it to really hit him. Now, however, as he sat alone in the apartment he shared with his wife, he had time to think and time to reflect and Anakin was definitely aware that it was the last thing he really needed. He knew all too well that things in his life were still strained; namely his relationship with the Jedi Council. Yes, they had, finally, allowed him to keep his wife and they had, finally, adjusted the code slightly to allow marriages but it was only under their strict terms and those terms still annoyed him immensely.

Under their new rules, only Jedi that the Council specifically approved of and vetted could enter a relationship with another sentient and said sentient would, him or herself, be highly vetted. Anakin was well aware that, in reality, this practically meant that no one would be allowed to marry still and even now, he was well aware that many of the surviving council members still didn't like him being one who was allowed. It was clear to him that he still wasn't trusted.

The only other Jedi which had been allowed to marry up until this point was Aayla Secrua who had turned to Commander Bly after Kit Fisto had been killed by Sidious. Anakin suspected that it was only because she had been voted on the council that had granted her that permission; not that he minded Aayla of course.

Of course, the real problem; the real reason his insides were now turning was Ahsoka. Yes, he had let her go, finally. Yes, he had learnt to live without her on his missions, but it was two years to the day that since she walked down those temple steps and apart from a brief encounter on Mandalore just before the Battle of Coruscant, he hadn't seen her since. Since it was the second anniversary, he just couldn't help but wonder about her afresh. Where was she? Was she okay? Was he angry with her for leaving him?

That was why he was so depressed with Padme having to go. Nothing lightened Anakin more than his wife or the antics of his two growing twins. Both of them were a pure delight and shined through Anakin's depressive thoughts like nothing else. No one could be down with the two of them smiling and giggling intently at you. With them on Raxus, he now had no distractions from his thoughts and since he was on leave, which every Jedi now had to have every year, there wasn't even a mission to distract him.

Anakin cast his eyes across the room. It was nearing night on Coruscant and the dimming light cast long shadows across the room. Indeed, it was about this time two years before that….No! He had to distract himself. Ordinarily, her absence no longer affected him, but tonight, it was all hitting him again and he felt almost like he did that night. It was then he noticed the credit chips lying idle on the table across the room and idea started to form. Oh why the Force not? The one benefit of Padme and the twins being away was no responsibility and with him being on leave, what would it matter if he got drunk for one night? After all, he was well aware that some of the lads of the Five Oh First would be up for it. Hell, some of them were still missing Rex. Now, if he could only find his communicator.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Master Yoda smiled as he reached into the Force. Since Sidious' death eighteen months before, the dark blanket that had snarled up the Force had gone. Now, the Grandmaster sensed nothing but peace and light. Indeed, it had been several decades since he had felt the Force so clear and pure; not since before the invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation in fact.

The one slight stain that did hit the grandmaster though was the state of the Order. Yoda had realised the effect that the war had on the Jedi Order. For a long time during that conflict, the Order had just become a part of the military and the peacekeepers had become warriors. It was no wonder why it had had a huge detrimental effect on some in the Order.

Of course, Barriss Offee came to his mind as he thought about that including the fact that her words had, in fact, been mostly true. In truth, Yoda also knew that they had only held on to the Chosen One by the skin of their teeth. It had all come down to a final iffy decision at the end of the day and the Order had lost three council masters in the process. Master Windu had only survived because Anakin finally came to his senses just in the nick of time. After that, Yoda had wondered whether he should think again about the existence of luck.

With the Force now clear, the council had been making efforts to drag the Order back to the true light path it should have always had. The slight alteration to the code brought about by the revelation over Skywalker's marriage was part of that. Of course, Yoda was well aware that Anakin was still unhappy that it was too restrictive. He had to admit that Anakin did have a point, but there was still the ever present danger of the Dark Side to consider.

Of course the current discomfort in Skywalker was also easy to sense in the Force. During the dark times of the war, Skywalker's distress had been easy to miss. Now, it contrasted wildly with the light peace of the Force in general. He let out a sigh. In truth, Yoda had no idea what else the council could do to fully regain Anakin's trust but at least the young Knight seemed to have defeated most of his internal darkness, so that was something.

"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt you."

The young voice of a child broke Yoda out of his reverie with a start. For once, Yoda hadn't even sensed the youngling approach; a side effect of how deeply he had been meditating. He looked up to see a female Zeltron youngling standing in front of him. She was about thirteen years old with pink skin and blue hair. Yoda chuckled before he replied, "Careful you must be, young one. Old I am. Cope with surprises as well as I used to, I cannot."

The youngling squirmed slightly under the grandmaster's gaze. She certainly hadn't expected to be able to walk up to him without him knowing. "I…..I'm sorry, master, but I thought I should tell you."

"What have you to tell me? Come, keep it a secret, you must not."

"I have just returned from a brief errand for Master Phi," the youngling started. "On my way back into the temple, I noticed an outsider sitting on the top step at the entrance. I don't know who it is, since they are wearing a robe, but I don't think he or she is a Jedi."

Master Yoda's eyes raised at the youngling's words. Someone just appearing in the temple's entrance was disturbing. He instantly stretched his perception out towards the entrance. A brief smile came to his face and a huge cheer came to his heart as he felt a presence he hadn't felt in two years. Perhaps his answer on gaining Anakin's trust had just appeared. "Worry not, young one. Peaceful the intruder's intentions are. See to it, I will."

The youngling gave a bow. "Yes master," she answered before she quietly left Yoda's room.

Master Yoda waited for the Zeltron to leave before he hobbled to his feet. For the first time in his almost nine hundred years, perhaps it was time to correct a serious mistake and ease his own guilt in the process.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Why was she here again? Oh yes, the life support system on her ship had failed. It was pure luck that she was within easy reach of Coruscant when it did it. Well, it was either pure luck or the Force's idea of a joke and quite a cruel joke at that. Hadn't she already vowed never to set foot near this temple again? She sighed; at least she wasn't dead.

She was now left with a ship that could, in theory, fly but she would probably suffocate if she tried to go anywhere in it. For some reason, she seemed to attract flying pieces of junk like that speeder she bought just after she left. She guessed she inherited that from her former master. He seemed to attract flying buckets of bolts as well.

That was why she was here. When she was a youngling, the top step had always been a good place for her to think. Whenever she had been given an assignment she had struggled with, it was sitting on the top step where she would find the answer. Now, all those years later, she wondered if she could pull the same trick again. She was in real trouble now. She had no credits to repair her ship but without her ship, she couldn't earn the credits to repair it…..tricky. True, she knew that as a civilian, she shouldn't have been here, but after what happened, it wouldn't hurt for her to be here for a few minutes; they owed her that.

At least trade had recently showed some signs of recovery after the war, but things out in the galaxy were still bad. Even over a year after the end of the war, its horrible effects could still be seen all over the galaxy. That was her business now; carrying vital supplies to help people recover and it was just as satisfying as the role she had when she was here.

She closed her eyes; the pain of two years before still appeared occasionally. Mind you, how could it not, she reasoned. She had been almost found guilty and executed after all and she certainly didn't want to think of the brief exchange that had occurred right on these steps two years before. She hoped he had been able to move on easier than her. When she had briefly seen him on Mandalore, however, it certainly didn't seem like it.

In truth, she had no idea what she was going to do now. Despite the slight improvement in trade, things were still slow. The sad reality was that there were far too few people who cared enough to hire her to carry the supplies and with her ship now out of action, things were not looking particularly great. Of course, she wasn't bothered about her own welfare, she had never cared about herself, rather, she was concerned about the billions of sentient beings who had been left starving to death after the war.

All of a sudden her breath hitched as she sensed him. She should have known that he would sense her presence. She really should have masked her Force signature but she had been too busy trying to find a solution to her problem for it to cross her mind. It appeared to her that this had been a plan by the Force after all. She turned to face the Jedi Grandmaster. She noted in sadness that he appeared older; older than just the two-year difference would suggest. Of course she was aware that certain things had happened in the Jedi Order eighteen months before although she wasn't entirely sure exactly what it was that had happened. She only knew the details that had been released publicly as well as a couple of details about Anakin that she had sensed and known all along. Still, she wasn't exactly looking forward to this. "I know, master. I'm not allowed here. I'll leave very soon."

Master Yoda quietly dropped and sat beside her. It warmed his heart to see her again She was as he remembered her, although she had grown some and her montrals and lekku were much longer than they had been two years before; she was almost an adult now and he wasn't too surprised to see two new lightsabers attached to her belt. In addition, he could tell the she was still as strong in the Force as she ever was. It seemed to him that her sense of right and wrong hadn't changed nor had her intent on the helping of others. Indeed, he realised that at that moment she was more Jedi Like than many still in the Order had been during the war and still were, in some cases. "Do not worry, young one. Always open to any Jedi, the temple is."

Her gaze dropped to her feet. He had to say that, didn't he? Of course, since when was Master Yoda anything other than awkward in situations like these? The little green imp seemed to have a knack for saying exactly the most awkward thing it was possible to say in a situation and whatever he said was guaranteed to make you think. However, in this instance, she knew what she needed to say in return. Her voice was quiet, but with a hint of bite in it as she replied, "I'm not a Jedi. At least, not anymore."

He gently clipped her with his cane. In his view, she couldn't be more wrong. "Incorrect you are, Ahsoka. A Jedi you still are; feel it, I do. Have the will to do what is right, don't you? More important than membership of this Order, that is. In all important ways, a Jedi, yes."

Ahsoka finally fully removed the robe covering most of her head. Whatever Master Yoda had said, she still wasn't a Jedi and neither did she want to be one. The memories were still too raw; although she had to admit, she had found some of the answers she was looking for, including discovering physical love, and she knew that things had improved in the Republic and the Jedi since the Chancellor was unmasked for what he was. "I'm no Jedi, Master. I….I….." Her voice petered out. In truth, she had no idea how to continue that sentence. Whatever had happened two years before, she still didn't want to get upset or upset Master Yoda.

Yoda's eyebrows and ears raised. He sensed that she was slightly hesitant. It appeared that he was right. This was the work of the Force; of that, he had no doubt. "Ahhhh; hesitate, you do; uncertain. Tell me, what's troubling you?"

Ahsoka regarded the grandmaster for a couple of seconds before her shoulders dropped and she sighed. "I'm in trouble master. My…my…..huh, the life support system on my ship has failed. I'm out of credits and I can't make the credits until the ship is repaired."

To Ahsoka's slight annoyance, Master Yoda chuckled. To him, the fact that this happened to her within reach of Coruscant was definitely a sign from the Force. As many wise Jedi had said, nothing happens by accident. There was no doubt that Ahsoka being "stuck" here was the will of the Force. He deliberately put on a slightly mocking voice as he replied; not to actually mock her, but to get her to see the sign that this was. "Hmmm, a problem you have."

"I know. At the moment, I don't know what I'm going to do." Ahsoka paused for a minute. She carefully considered her next few words; she did not want false pity. "I'm not sure how I'm going to get off this planet or where my next job is coming from."

Again, Master Yoda clipped her with his cane. For once the young Togruta was really being quite blind; not that he blamed her, of course. He knew just how much hurt was still in her and how effected by the events of two years before she still was. "No, young one. A different problem you have; feel it, I do. Unsure, uncertain, wondering you are. This situation, telling you something the Force is. Remember something I told to you before; the past, ruin your future if you allow it, it can."

Ahsoka turned towards the grandmaster, "I know, but…but that wasn't my fault…"

Master Yoda instantly cut her off, "No, our fault, it was. Jedi Council, ha, wrong it was for us to call ourselves that after. Suffered for our mistakes, you did." Master Yoda closed his eyes and shuddered as he remembered his vision of her dying in the temple. Fortunately, that had just been a test for him, but it still reminded him how much to blame for the situation he was. "A grave error, with you, I made. Apologise, I must; haunted me, it has."

Master Yoda was slightly surprised as he witnessed a tear run out of Ahsoka's left eye. He knew he had struck some kind of nerve within her. He looked down and waited for her reply. He prayed it would be what he hoped.

"Master Yoda, I…" Again Ahsoka paused for a second as she was overcome by as sob; she had never expected an apology from Master Yoda. It had unleashed emotions in her that she just didn't know what to do with. "I don't know what to do, now."

Master Yoda opened himself to the Force further and studied her. He could tell that these two years had not been easy for her. Ahsoka's fatigue was easy to sense and there was a sense of loneliness that played on her mind. She had obviously tried to make a life for herself and she had obviously continued to help others, but there was an emptiness in her that he sensed. He dropped his mocking voice, placed his hand on her arm and answered, "Come, have a family, you do. Time for you to come home, it is, Padawan; needs you your master, does. Missed you he has."

Ahsoka got ready to rebuke Yoda's comment with all her might, but she found she couldn't. The mention of Anakin had done it. Of course she had sensed the desperation in Anakin despite her leaving. The two of them had simply been too close for her to close the bond between them. She had hoped and prayed that he could have moved on, but in her heart she'd always known he would struggle and she knew from what was released to the public that Anakin had come very close to losing it. Without even making much of a conscious decision, therefore, she found herself nodding. Try as she might, she couldn't walk away again; not when it seemed Anakin needed her so badly.

Master Yoda smiled as he sent calming waves to Ahsoka. He hobbled back to his feet as he took her hand. "Come, inform the council we will then, live with your master and his wife, you can."

Ahsoka didn't understand quite why she smiled as she heard that, but for the first time in two years, something felt right; as if a part of her heart had repaired itself. In addition, she couldn't help but giggle as she thought of suddenly turning up at Anakin's with her Padawan braid back on. Despite her misgivings, that was going to be entertaining.

-0-0-0-0-0-

 **The Following Day**

To say Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't looking forward to this was an understatement. What was Master Yoda thinking? Obi-Wan knew that the day before was two years to the day since Ahsoka left. There was no way Anakin was going to take this well, besides, Anakin was on leave and something in his feelings told him that Anakin had got very drunk last night. Of course, he also knew that Padme had gone to Raxus; another reason why his former Padawan probably wouldn't be in the best mood right now.

One thing puzzled him. Master Yoda had agreed to honour Anakin's intent never to teach a Padawan again. Why was he reversing his decision now? Something must have happened the day before. Perhaps it had something to do with the slight change in the Force he had sensed. All of a sudden in the early evening, the Force just brightened even more. As wonderful as it had been, Obi-Wan couldn't explain it and now Master Yoda had sent for Anakin off leave to give him a Padawan. Yes, something was going on.

Nevertheless, Obi-Wan felt almost as if he had been sent to his slaughter. He was well aware that Anakin still had trouble with his emotions and was quite likely to shoot the messenger; not literally perhaps, but his would not be pretty. Obi-Wan was quite well aware that Anakin's demeanour was partly the council's fault. He couldn't deny that some on the council hadn't trusted Anakin completely and it was still the same now, eighteen months later.

In fact, it had been a nasty surprise just how close to the dark side his former Padawan had gone eighteen months earlier. Of course, once the full story had come out, it had largely explained everything. It certainly had explained why Anakin would often disappear from the temple at night. At first, Obi-Wan had been incensed at his former Padawan but after he had witnessed Anakin and Padme together for a while, he could see what she did for Anakin. Padme was Anakin's life and at that moment Obi-Wan vowed that Anakin would never lose Padme. He had been as relieved as Anakin that the rules were adjusted slightly.

Things, of course, had improved since then, but Obi-Wan knew that Anakin was far from happy and what he could only describe as Yoda's brain freeze today wasn't going to help things any. It didn't help Obi-Wan that he had only got back himself so he had missed the meeting. He had no idea why the decision was made or, indeed, who the Padawan was. It was going to be a big surprise for him; never mind Anakin. That was assuming he could convince Anakin to come with him to begin with, of course. Obi-Wan knew that the chance was remote.

His dread started to rise even further as he approached the door to Anakin and Padme's apartment. Even from just outside, he could sense the presence of his former Padawan, and unsurprisingly, Obi-Wan sensed that Anakin was far from himself; obviously Anakin's night had been rather heavy. Obi-Wan wasn't sure whether that bode well or not but he guessed not.

Gathering himself, he tentatively knocked on the door. If he was honest, he half expected Anakin not to even bother to answer or at best he'd be faced by Artoo or Threepio. His anxiety started to rise as the moments ticked on and more in hope than expectation, Obi-Wan knocked again. He was just about to shake his head and turn way when the door tentatively opened. Obi-Wan was surprised that Anakin had answered the door himself.

Unsurprisingly, however, Anakin looked rough. He was unshaven and his eyes were still slightly foggy from the alcohol the night before. In addition, Obi-Wan could plainly see that Anakin wasn't exactly enthralled to see him. "M…Master," Anakin mumbled.

Obi-Wan blinked for a couple of minutes before he put his concerns to the back of his mind; there was no reason to annoy Anakin straight away. What he was here for was certain to do that anyway. "Good morning, Anakin."

"Is it? All I know is every sound including your knocking is pounding on my head." Anakin frowned slightly as Obi-Wan smirked. If Anakin didn't know better; Obi-Wan had done it quite deliberately. He moved to the side to allow Obi-Wan into the apartment. "I thought you were on an assignment?" Anakin questioned as he led Obi-Wan into the living room.

Obi-Wan sat down. "Oh I was," he replied as he looked around. "I got back in this morning."

Anakin nodded. It was good to see his former Master. Obi-Wan was like a brother to him, but in all the time that Anakin knew him, he was aware the Obi-wan never did anything without a reason and led Anakin to an obvious question; why was he here? "It's good to see you, Master. I didn't expect to see you this morning. What can I do for you?"

Obi-Wan cringed internally slightly. He knew that Anakin would be questioning why he was here. He decided just to adopt his usual attitude with Anakin. "What? Can't I visit my former Padawan after I return from a mission?"

Anakin gave Obi-Wan a sidelong look. Even still slightly queasy from the night before, he wasn't falling for that. "Really? You're answering me with that? I know you, Obi-Wan. Not that it isn't great to see you, but why are you really here? You don't usually stop by so soon after a mission."

Obi-Wan sighed. It appeared that even though Anakin was hung over, he wasn't going be fooled or tricked. "Fine. I was commed by Master Yoda to bring you back to the temple."

"What?!" Anakin exclaimed. He wasn't exactly sure how to take that. On one hand, he was on leave and he didn't exactly want to deal with the council at that moment but on the other hand being on his own without Padme and the twins was sending him stir crazy. "I'm on leave."

Obi-Wan knew this wasn't going to be easy and he hadn't even mentioned the Padawan yet. Still, one thought did cross his mind; if he could get Anakin to come to the temple without telling him that, things would go allot smoother; well until they got to Master Yoda at least. Yes, it was a little underhand, but one thing Obi-Wan had learnt was what Anakin didn't know didn't hurt him. "I know, but Master Yoda was rather insistent and you…erm….left your com in the temple."

"Huh!" Anakin exclaimed with a hint of annoyance. Perhaps it was the lasting effects of the alcohol, but in his mind, this wasn't making sense. He was on leave; which was now a legal requirement for Jedi and had been since just after the end of the war. Therefore, Anakin reasoned, this couldn't be a mission; he wasn't cleared for one for another few days. What was that green troll up to? "What does he want with me?"

Obi-Wan remained silent for a few seconds. He knew he was in trouble here. He could lie and deny all knowledge, but Anakin was anything but stupid. On the other hand, telling the full truth straight up was going to cause a whole galaxy of hurt. Obi-Wan silently cursed Master Yoda for putting him in this situation.

"Obi-Wan," Anakin prodded. Something told him that Obi-Wan knew slightly more than he had told him. However, Anakin could sense in the Force that Obi-Wan was not altogether comfortable with the situation.

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for a few more seconds before he dropped his head, closed his eyes and sighed. There was no way out of this, it seemed. He just prayed to the Force that Anakin would at least hear him out before going into full annoyed mode. "I want you to know that this was not my idea and I do not agree with it, but….." He paused for a second before he continued, "…But apparently Master Yoda has a Padawan he wants you take."

"Excuse Me?" Anakin blasted. "He has a what for me?" Anakin was beyond enraged. How dare Master Yoda try that especially since he had finally got the green troll to agree before.

"Anakin I…"

"No, forget it, Obi-Wan." Anakin stood up and started gesturing wildly. "I am not going back to the temple for that. I failed Ahsoka; I am NOT; repeat NOT, going to try again. Tell Yoda that I'll be back at the temple when my leave is over."

Obi-Wan blinked a couple of times. In reality, that had gone better than expected. In truth, he half expected his former Padawan would start breaking things. Nevertheless, as expected, Anakin had refused. Where was he going to go from here? "Master Yoda was rather insistent," he repeated, knowing it wouldn't really help. It was at times like this, Obi-Wan would have liked Padme around himself. She could always get her husband to be a bit more accommodating.

"I don't care," Anakin returned quickly. "No Jedi has to take a Padawan and I've decided not to take another one. Master Yoda can go to the Sith Hells."

Obi-Wan wondered for a second how he was going to take that message back to Yoda. He doubted the Grandmaster would appreciate being told to go to hell; in fact, he wasn't sure what was worse, the current situation or that. With that thought, he had a slight idea. He doubted it would work, but it was a last shot. "Then come and tell Master Yoda that yourself. As you say, a Padawan is not compulsory. I'm sure he'll listen."

"Yeah, sure he will," Anakin replied sarcastically; since when had Yoda, or indeed the council as a whole, listened to anyone? That was the one thing Anakin had to agree with Sidious about. "Like he's listened to me up until now? I don't think I'll bother, thank you."

Obi-Wan sighed again. In truth, Anakin's attitude could annoy him sometimes and he could feel his own anger rise. Unlike Anakin, however, Obi-wan knew how to control his anger and not let it affect him. "So what are you going to do?" He asked sharper than we wanted to, "Get drunk again?"

"To be honest, yes," Anakin replied. "There's not much else to do until my leave has finished and Padme and my twins come home."

At least Anakin was honest, Obi-Wan reasoned and in truth, Obi-Wan had no real answer to that. However, he realised there was one thing he now had left to try. It was something that Jedi were supposed to be above, but as had been noticed time and time again, Anakin was not a usual Jedi. It was far from uncommon for rules to be bent around him. Force, Obi-Wan would real in shock if Anakin ever started to respect rules. The idea that crossed Obi-Wan's mind was pure unashamed bribery; a most uncivilised idea but where needs must. "If you're going to get drunk again tonight, then at least do it with a purpose." Obi-wan went silent and waited for the sure fire question to come.

Anakin's eyebrows dropped into a frown. Obi-Wan's quick comment stunned him. How could you get drunk with a purpose unless it was to forget? That was certainly the reason he had gotten drunk the night before. "What are you on about?"

Obi-Wan smirked. It appeared he had caught his prize. "Well, if you're going to drink, why not drink to rubbing Yoda's face in it?" Obi-Wan didn't usually think like this, but this was his last chance. "In fact, if you come back with me, I'll come with you. I'm not on a mission for a while, I believe. I'll even pay."

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "You'll pay?" Never in all of his years had he ever witnessed Obi-Wan buy a round of drinks. Indeed, Obi-Wan drinking alcohol at all was extremely rare.

"I will," Obi-Wan confirmed; the fact that he would redeem the credits from the council fund later, Anakin didn't need to know. This was Yoda's fault, after all.

Anakin desperately wanted to refuse. He did not want a Padawan and neither did he really want to argue it out with Yoda again, but the prospect of getting his former master drunk and Obi-Wan having to pay for it was just too good an opportunity to miss. "Fine," he agreed, "But I am not taking the Padawan."

"Whatever you say, Anakin. Now we had better go. Master Yoda is waiting." Secretly, he wondered how this was going to go as he led Anakin out of the apartment. At least Yoda couldn't blame him now. He had done his bit. In truth, Obi-Wan also wanted to meet the Padawan himself. Yes, this was going to be interesting.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Anakin wondered why he had agreed to this as he approached the council chamber. He had briefly been on the council himself before, but that was Sidious' doing. Unsurprisingly, that decision had been reversed as soon as his marriage had come to light. Since then, he had continued to dislike dealings with the council and this time, he knew that things were going to go badly. Was watching Obi-Wan get drunk really worth this?

Of course it didn't help that his current hangover had far from gone. It still felt as if he'd had lightsabre practice in his own brain; already, this was going well and he hadn't even entered the council chambers yet.

Anakin tried his best to cover up his annoyance as he watched Obi-Wan open the doors into the chamber. He locked all of his negative thoughts inside his heart as he followed Obi-Wan in and stood in the centre of the chamber; he was very surprised that from the council, only Master Yoda, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan, of course, were in evidence. Where were the others? Still, in many ways, it did make this a bit easier since those present were the council members Anakin had the most time for anyway. "Masters," he stated as he bowed. For a second, he frowned as a presence in the Force came and went. It felt familiar, but it was too fleeting for him to really grasp it.

"Ah, convinced you to come, Obi-Wan has," Yoda began.

Anakin rolled his eyes; no, he was a hologram, he thought. "Yes Master."

"Good, good. Need to finish a Padawan's training, you do." Master Yoda got up and hobbled towards Anakin. He sensed immediately that Anakin was unhappy. It wasn't exactly surprising. They hadn't had time to tell Obi-Wan who the Padawan was. "Incomplete her training is." He then gave a little signal with his hand; a signal which Anakin missed.

Anakin's anger started to flare. Yoda really didn't seem to care, did he? "Master, I do not want a Padawan. You have no right to force one on me."

To Anakin's surprise, Yoda just smirked. This was not what he expected. He was just about to continue when a female voice interrupted, "Too bad. You're stuck with me Skyguy."

Anakin shook his head and his response was automatic, "Don't be snippy, Snips. Now, as I said, Masters, after what happened before…" All of a sudden Anakin stopped as the council collapsed into laughter. Why were they laughing? In puzzlement, he tried again, "After what happened before, I feel that I…." All of a sudden, something clicked; that Force Signature. It couldn't be, could it? He slowly turned his head. Instantly, tears started to appear in his eyes at the view in front of him.

She had grown a bit, he realised, and her montrals and lekku were slightly longer, but apart from that, she was as he remembered. He simply couldn't stop himself as he immediately engulfed her in a hug. "AHSOKA!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Master," Ahsoka replied as she returned the hug. Despite her misgivings and her doubt, she couldn't deny that it was great to be back with Anakin and his reaction had made it all worth it.

Anakin couldn't help crying slightly as he held her; especially when he felt her Padawan braid back where, in his opinion, it always belonged. At that moment, it didn't matter that he had been slightly angry with her, he vowed that he would never lose her again.

Obi-Wan couldn't help the smile on his face. So that was what the brightening in the Force had been. It was Ahsoka coming home; no wonder Master Yoda had sent for Anakin. Instantly he could feel a weight lifting from Anakin. "I take it you've changed your mind, Anakin?" he jokingly asked.

Anakin released Ahsoka and turned back to the council, "Yes, I have." Anakin's heart brightened as Ahsoka smiled.

Aayla Secura also smiled. She had been quite upset when she had heard the news of Ahsoka's departure two years before. Seeing her back was a definite gift from the Force; the instant difference in Skywalker was large and noticeable. "As is customary, she will live with you."

Anakin nodded. He had absolutely no problem with that and he was certain that Padme wouldn't either. "Yes Master." He then smirked as he remembered something. He had kept up his end of the bargain; it was time for Obi-Wan to do the same. In addition, with Ahsoka back, Obi-Wan had one more to buy for. "By the way, that reminds me. If I'm right, you're eighteen now, aren't you Snips?"

Ahsoka gave Anakin a sidelong glance; where was he going with this? With Anakin, you never knew. "Yes."

"Good," he exclaimed smirking. He then turned to Obi-Wan. "Well, old man, I came with you to the temple. Now, if my memory serves, I believe you agreed to pay for the drinks tonight. Well, Ahsoka can come with us now as well and I'm sure you'll keep up your end of the bargain."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan exclaimed. Trust Anakin to bring that up in front of the council.

"Ah, bribery you used, Obi-Wan," Master Yoda stated shaking his head. "Very un-Jedi like. Set a bad example you do. Still, keep up your end of the agreement, you now must."

"But that was before we knew about Ahsoka." Obi-Wan pleaded now facing the prospect of having to pay for himself, Anakin and Ahsoka. "Now Anakin has Ahsoka back, surly…."

Ahsoka was struggling to hold in her laughter. She couldn't hold back any longer, she just couldn't stop herself. "I really like Corellian Whiskey, Master Kenobi."

The attention of all the council members now focused on Obi-Wan as Anakin fell on the floor laughing. Ordinarily, council meetings were supposed to be serious and sombre, but no one could deny the hilarity of the current situation or the delight at having Ahsoka back in the Order.

Obi-Wan sighed. In many ways, seeing Anakin happy again and Ahsoka back was worth it. Besides, he doubted he would hear the end of it from Master Yoda now unless he agreed, "Fine."

"Excellent. I'll see you tonight, Obi-Wan." Anakin put an arm around Ahsoka, fearful that she would walk away again and continued. "Come, let's go home." Ahsoka nodded as the two started to walk out of the council chamber. As the doors opened, he turned and asked, "Corellian Whiskey, really Snips?"

Ahsoka smiled. "What can I say? I really needed to find some answers and I had plenty of time."

 **Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed that one-shot. As I'm sure you noticed, there are many pieces of the situation that I deliberately haven't covered. That is because there is the potential for this to be a fully story if there is the support. If so, we will then see Anakin and Ahsoka catch up. We'll also see that moment when Anakin realises Ahsoka has a ship that needs work. Of course, we will also see Padme's reaction to Ahsoka's return and Ahsoka's reaction to Luke and Leia. If there is support, I will come up with a plot as well. Well, thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you want this to be a story. I will now go back to planning chapter 7 of Shaak Ti's Secret.**


End file.
